Mikan's Yellow Polka Dot Bikini
by Shimoyuki
Summary: My first songfic relating to MikanxNatsume. Please R&R! Oneshot!


**Shimoyuki**: Yay! After reading a couple of Gauken Alice/Alice Academy fanfics I got motivated to write a one-shot! This is also my first time I've made a song-fic! I do not own the song "Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" and even if I owned it I would be having the strangest expression I can ever imagine right now. I also DO NOT own Gauken Alice/Alice Academy. So please review!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny summer in Alice Academy. The students, who were on their vacation, decided that they wanted to do something unique and memorable. It was after class and many of the students in class B were in their own 'groups' talking to their friends. Mikan was standing near Iincho and her best friend Hotaru. Mikan suggested, "We should go somewhere tomorrow!" 

Iincho thought of Mikan's suggestion carefully while Hotaru remained silent. On the other hand, Natsume who was sitting in his seat putting his legs up on the desk was relaxing. Ruka was sitting next to Natsume while carrying his rabbit talking to Natsume. Iincho randomly suggested, "Oi, Mikan, there's a small beach nearby and we can go there!" (A/N: I know that there isn't a beach in Alice Academy, but just imagine there is.)

Mikan replied happily, "Yay! We can go there tomorrow since we don't have any school! Don't you agree Hotaru?"

Hotaru stood silent for a few moments and said, "Sure I guess."

Mikan hugged Hotaru and Iincho for the suggestion while Nonoko (aka Permy), Ruka, and Natsume eavesdropped in their conversation. To Ruka and Natsume, it was a big chance for them to see how Mikan would look like in a bikini. For Nonoko, it was a good chance for her to see Natsume and Ruka in the beach and idolize them.

Mikan noted, "Tomorrow at 9am okay?"

Iincho and Hotaru nodded and due to Mikan's excitement, she had in plan many ideas that they would do tomorrow.

* * *

_**Later on at night….**_

Mikan was in her one star room looking through her bags. Mikan was dressed up in her pink pajamas and was running back and forth from the closet to the bed figuring out where her swimming outfit was. Mikan said to herself, "No! Why did I forget to bring a swimming outfit! I know I have one here some—"

Before she could even continue her sentence, she saw what she was looking for, her bikini. Actually it was her 'itsy bitsy teen weeny' yellow polka dot bikini. Once she saw it she cheered, "Hooray! I found it!" Mikan put her swimming outfit in the bag she was going to bring tomorrow and a few things that she would need like a ball that she would inflate the next day, a lotion bottle and lastly her wallet.

It was already 9pm and Mikan couldn't go to sleep yet. She was too excited to see what would happen tomorrow and hoped that it would be tomorrow. After an hour or two, she walked to Hotaru's room and knocked at the door. Mikan, who knew Hotaru well, expected that she would still be awake during that time creating some sort of an invention.

_Knock knock. _

Mikan knocked the door a few times and tried opening the door. The door was locked; Mikan decided to call, "Hotaru! It's me Mika—"

A black bear machine opened the door and before Mikan could react, the bear punched Mikan really hard and made her fly off the building. The bear closed the door and Hotaru mumbled, "I need sleep Mikan…" Hotaru, who was in her bed fell asleep quietly and peacefully.

Mikan, who was outside of the building decided to walk back to her room even though her face was painful. When Mikan went to her room, she immediately went to her bed and fell asleep quicker than she expected.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

It was already 8:30pm and Mikan was already done eating and was in her room. She stood in her closet trying to figure out what she should wear. After a few moments, she decided to wear a pretty simple white dress with a floral straw hat to match with it. Underneath the dress she wore her yellow polka dot bikini. By the time it was 8:50, Mikan was running as fast as she can to the bus where Iincho and Hotaru were. Iincho wore a Hawaiian t-shirt with brown shorts while Hotaru wore a blue dress that had white ruffles on the ends. Hotaru decided to sit next to Iincho while Mikan sat by herself.

Unexpectedly, Natsume and Ruka were a few rows behind Mikan sitting in there wondering what is going to happen. Natsume had a serious expression in his face as he was thinking while Ruka looked towards Natsume and gave an innocent look. Ruka knew he was competing against his best friend for Mikan's heart. On the other hand, Nonoko was sitting with one of her friends who were behind Mikan.

After a couple of minutes, they officially arrived at the beach. A few other people who were ahead of Iincho, Hotaru and Mikan came out first and before Mikan was about to leave her seat, she accidentally bumped into Natsume. Natsume felt the hit and turned around and walked straight ahead.

Mikan soon noticed that Natsume and Ruka were there. She thought, "_Natsume and Ruka are here?_"

Mikan got out of the bus and found Iincho and Hotaru standing there waiting for Mikan. The three of them walked near the bathroom lockers so they could change. After they were done changing, Mikan's mind kept repeating itself over and over again about how Natsume was there. She soon looked at herself in the mirror and started getting scared a bit.

-----

_She was afraid to come out of the locker  
She was as nervous as she could be  
She was afraid to come out of the locker  
She was afraid that somebody would see  
(Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore)_

_It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
So in the locker she wanted to stay_

-----_  
_

Hotaru was already done changing and saw her friend, Mikan standing there scared like a kitten. Hotaru wore a black and white striped bikini and got one of her devices from her bag. The device that she got was the "Super-sized shark" The function of this machine was that it can transform itself to either a small shark or a big shark. Not only that, but like a shark's personality, once it sees a person, it can bite them.

Hotaru knew that Mikan had a fear for sharks so once she used her super-sized shark, she started running away from the locker and soon enough outside of the bathroom. Hotaru forgot one more thing to bring so she decided to go back inside the bathroom locker while the shark would do the work.

Mikan screamed, "AHH! A shark is coming to bite me!"

Mikan kept running around in circles trying to avoid the shark as much as she can until she arrived back at the bathroom lockers. She noticed that her locker was opened for the past few minutes and decided to get one important item she needed, a blanket. The shark who was following her soon stopped once Hotaru was near the shark. Mikan hid the blanket in her bag and got out of the bathroom. Once she was out of the bathroom, she covered herself with a yellow blanket while Hotaru stood there waiting.

-----

_She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so a blanket around her she wore  
She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so she sat bundled up on the shore  
(Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore)_

_It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
So in the blanket she wanted to stay  
(Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more)_

-----_  
_

While Mikan was walking around the beach with a blanket over her bikini, she finally found Iincho. Iincho asked, "Mikan, why are you wearing a blanket over your clothes?"

Mikan tried to think up an excuse as fast as she can and replied, "Well…I don't want to get tanned you know!"

As she was saying that, Natsume and Ruka were walking passed by them until they stopped. Ruka asked towards Mikan, "Mikan, why are you—"

"Well because I don't want to get tanned Ruka-pyon!" interrupted Mikan while Natsume had a blank expression.

Natsume said, "Okay yellow polka dots." After that, Natsume and Ruka walked away from them.

Mikan had a surprised look in her face, which made her really embarrassed. She yelled, "I'm not wearing a yellow polka dot bikini!"

"_Darn, how come Natsume knew what I was wearing when I covered up my bikini with a towel!_" thought Mikan.

Meanwhile, Natsume and Ruka were walking far away from Mikan until Natsume stopped. Ruka, who walked farther turned around carrying his white rabbit and asked, "Natsume?"

Natsume got a towel that he had from his bag and laid it flat on the sand. Natsume said seriously, "We'll sit here."

Ruka nodded and followed Natsume's orders. Ruka asked, "Hey, Natsume. How come you knew what she was wearing even though you couldn't see it?"

"Oh, it was just a random guess," answered Natsume.

Ruka replied, "That was a pretty good guess too. Why did you think she was wearing that?"

Natsume didn't respond. Ruka had a sense that Natsume didn't want to answer the question and instead decided to relax in front of the hot sun.

-----

_She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so a blanket around her she wore  
She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so she sat bundled up on the shore  
(Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore)_

_It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
So in the blanket she wanted to stay  
(Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more)_

_----- _

On the other hand, Iincho and Hotaru were having fun in the sea while Mikan stood next to the umbrella with her yellow towel that was covering her bikini. Iincho said Mikan for the second time, "Hey Mikan! Join with us! You were the one who suggested the idea of us going to the beach."

Mikan stuttered, "Uhh…It's too…sun…too sunny!"

Hotaru, who got her next device, which was called the "grabbing octopus", and put it in the water. The function of the "grabbing octopus" was that whenever it's in the water, it can grab anything it wants and at anytime as long as Hotaru controls it. Hotaru got her remote control that could control the octopus and the octopus started getting one of its tentacles and wrapped it around Mikan.

Mikan yelled with her high-pitched voice, "HOTARU!"

Hotaru didn't reply to Mikan's yell and continued to bring Mikan to the water. Mikan continuously struggled to get out of the octopus, but it was really tight and hard to get out. After a few moments, the octopus's tentacles was above the water and with the press of the button, Hotaru pressed it. The button she pressed was the release button and it released Mikan even though Mikan was in horrible pain.

Sadly Mikan's yellow towel got really wet and was extremely humiliated by what Hotaru did to Mikan. Not only did she receive pain from Hotaru's "grabbing octopus", she got her towel wet and everyone in the beach saw her in the middle of the ocean with a yellow towel.

-----

_Now she's afraid to come out of the water  
And I wonder what she's gonna do  
Now she's afraid to come out of the water  
And the poor little girl's turning blue  
(Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore)_

_It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
So in the water she wanted to stay_

_----- _

Mikan soon removed her towel after the harsh 'torture' Hotaru did to Mikan and shouted at Hotaru, "THERE?"

Natsume and Ruka appeared and saw Mikan without the towel. Ruka was blushing so much that his face became a red tomato when he saw Mikan in a yellow polka dot bikini. Natsume still had a blank expression. He looked at Ruka and was tempted to laugh but decided not to. Once Mikan noticed that Natsume and Ruka were there, she felt really bad that she eventually forgot about them as if they never existed.

-----

_From the locker to the blanket  
From the blanket to the shore  
From the shore to the water  
Guess there isn't any more_

-----_  
_

Many hours later as soon as the sunset appeared, Mikan was standing there by herself near the fireplace while Iincho and Hotaru went off to buy some food for them. Natsume was walking around and found Mikan all by herself. He decided to join her so he sat down with her.

Within a few moments, none of them decided to talk to each other. Mikan interrupted the dead silence by asking, "How did you know I was wearing a yellow polka dot bikini?"

Natsume replied, "Secret. But I must say one small note."

Mikan had a confused look when Natsume said that. She tried thinking of many possibilities that Natsume would say to her.

Natsume went closer to Mikan and whispered, "You looked quite pretty with the bikini."

Mikan blushed so much that she was pretty close to being as red as Ruka went he saw her in a bikini.

In the end, Mikan and her friends had a great night in the beach yet Mikan nor Natsume spoke to anyone or even each other about what happened on that special day.

* * *

**Shimoyuki**: Hahaha! I ended it like that. It feels like it wasn't suppose to be a one-shot but I have no idea. Maybe if I decided to work on this later one it might have a few chapters, I don't know. Oh and I got the idea of this fanfic because of the episode where Natsume said, "Oh it's pandas this time" when he saw Mikan's underwear was pandas XD After I was watching that, I started thinking about this song and them! 


End file.
